Un San Valentín diferente
by Carmin98
Summary: Gaara nunca recibe nada por San Valentín, él sabe bien que es porque en realidad nadie lo ha amado nunca... Sin embargo, cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa se encuentra este año en Sunagakure, y tiene un regalo muy especial para él.


Cap I: Chocolate

La cálida brisa bailaba en las oscuras calles de Sunagakure levantando pequeñas porciones de arena que arrastraba aquí y allá; los edificios brillaban bajo los plateados rayos de la luna y con la luz que se filtraba entre las ventanas de los mismos; el silencio inundaba aquella ciudad que ya dormía luego de un día ajetreado. Mientras, una joven kunoichi pelirrosa dobló corriendo en una esquina, con un paquete enfundado en papel celofán rosa y una cinta roja entre las manos; buscando ansiosamente ver a un joven pelirrojo sentado en alguno de los techos.

Luego de un tiempo, y con las esperanzas ya menguadas, logró divisar una silueta recortada en negro sobre la luna. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sonrosado al verle, taciturno y hermoso como siempre, como un lobo solitario custodiando a su manada en medio del desierto.

—¡Gaara-kun! —exclama con su dulce voz, haciendo que el chico volteara en su dirección con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa. Era verdad, sí, que la cálida vocecita de la chica ya lo había llamado de esa manera (aunque en contadas ocasiones) con anterioridad; pero lo cierto era que aún no se acostumbraba a que lo tratase con tanta familiaridad e, incluso, cariño. Un sentimiento del que había sido privado por mucho, mucho tiempo —. ¡Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun! —Escuchó exclamar a la joven nuevamente, haciéndolo despertar del viaje que inconscientemente había realizado su mente; vagando entre los dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia y vida en general; abriendo levemente viejas heridas—. ¡¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara-kun?! —exclamó la joven de ojos jade con preocupación, viendo fijamente, y muy de cerca cabe aclarar, los ojos aguamarina de él; mientras le toma de los hombros con preocupación.

—Sí —contestó él con el mismo tono de siempre pero con un leve, casi imperceptible, tartamudeo, y un sonrojo prácticamente inexistente—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan? —Le interrogó a su vez con el mismo tono de voz desinteresado, ocultando el suave cosquilleo que le producía en el pecho el decir su nombre con un sufijo tan personal.

—¡Ah!, sí, eh… Bueno, yo... —La chica comenzó a tartamudear repentinamente y un tono granate le cubrió el rostro—. He venido a traerte esto —continuó luego de suspirar, separándose un poco para enseñarle el regalo.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó él a su vez, tomando la cajita rosada, sin lograr entender muy bien del todo si estaba soñando o si realmente estaba despierto.

Su padre solía darle todo cuanto quería cuando era pequeño pero jamás era de corazón, no lo hacía por mostrarle su sincero cariño como padre sino para mantenerlo como un arma sin balas, inofensivo; y él lo sabía, y le dolía.

—Sí, verás, hoy es San Valentín y lo usual es que se les regale algo a las personas que quieres. —Su sonrojo era notorio y su voz temblaba y subía varios tonos de vez en cuando. Levantó la mirada, ansiosa, y le observó atenta a su próximo movimiento—. Ábrelo —le dijo al cabo de unos minutos al ver que el joven no hacía nada más que observar el paquete.

El pelirrojo obedeció sin rechistar: inmediatamente soltó cuidadosamente el nudo de la cinta roja, para luego hacer a un lado el papel celofán, y abrió la caja, dejando ver un corazón de chocolate del tamaño de su puño con unas letras de glaseado rosa que decían: ''Gaara-kun''. Una sonrisa quiso asomar a sus labios y miles de mariposas se revolvieron en su estómago, aunque por la fuerza de la sensación, a él más bien le parecieron murciélagos, o halcones.

—Gracias, Sakura, si quieres ya puedes ir a dar el resto de los regalos a tus amigos —dijo el pelirrojo luego de un momento sin dejar de ver el obsequio, y su mirada se llenó de tristeza de pronto al recordar que no había ido sola de misión, estando seguro de que él era sólo una parada en el recorrido de entrega de la chica ese día; o noche, para ser más precisos.

—De hecho, Gaara-kun, sólo hice uno… Sólo hice uno para ti, Gaara-kun —susurró ella aún más sonrojada, avergonzada, pero buscando con la mirada la del joven. El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, cuando estaba por voltear, sintió unos suaves labios en la mejilla—. Feliz San Valentín, Gaara-kun —dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo a todo lo que sus ligeros pies se lo permitieron, colorada hasta las orejas y demasiado abochornada como para mirar atrás.

Atónito, Gaara observó como se alejaba mientras sus propias mejillas se teñían de rojo. A pesar de que ella desapareció de su vista con rapidez, él no se movió, sino que permaneció estático y pensativo mirando a la nada durante un momento. Luego, bajó la vista al corazón de chocolate y partió la puntita triangular del mismo con los dedos, justo debajo de una A. Con gran ceremonia, se llevó la dulce sustancia a la boca para saborearla con deleite, cerrando los ojos un instante mientras un calor placentero se extendía por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su corazón y llenándolo de una calidez inusual.

Al abrir los ojos, fijó la vista en la redonda y brillante luna, bañada en luz en lo alto del oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas titilantes; y de un certero salto volvió a sentarse en el tejado que, de pronto, ya no se le hacía tan solitario; para continuar comiendo el delicioso postre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez, muy probablemente, ese no sería otro triste San Valentín.


End file.
